TrollZous's Revalation
by IGetDrunkAndWriteShit
Summary: Trollzous' dog comes into his bedroom at night with an offer to service him.. After a night of torrid love making that he realizes something... he's in love with his dog!


"Good morning master" Georgy said, waking me from my slumber, standing at the foot of my bed. I looked across at him, disapproval and grogginess in my eyes. "Georgy" I drawled, aren't you forgetting something?" I gestured to my dick angrily, it wouldn't suck itself.

"I-im sorry master" Georgy said quickly, raising his paws and reaching towards my dick. He stood on his hind legs and slowly walked over to my bed, dragging his claws over my thighs. I locked his eyes with a steely gaze, shivering internally. He looked seductively into my eyes and bent over. His soft fur brushed the inside of my thighs, sending shockwaves through my body. He opened his cute mouth and I woke up with a jolt.

I was shook. Its not like me to have wet dreams.. About my dog no less. He yipped and trotted over to me, i took his head in my hands and stared deeply into his brown eyes. I mulled the situation over in my mind for a while. Well, looks like the only acceptable solution is.. Sex dungeon.

I made myself a cup of tea (Earl Grey) and set to work. Walking through the streets of Manchester I spotted my first victim, a negro lady holding a niglet. Knocking the child out of her hands and punting it across the street, i stuffed the black lady into my sex sack™ and continued on my way.

Stopping in a Straboks for a nice cup of coffee like the whiteboi i am, I spotted a sexy barista. Caucasian and classy, my dick immediately got hard. Shooting her some hella finger guns, i got her number. I threw it away and pulled the fire alarm. Amidst the panic i shoved her into my sack.

Satisfied with my haul i headed home as the sunrise broke over Big Ben. as i was was walking I came across this immigrant lady, a Chink. She was protesting outside of an abortion clinic. My mouth twisted into a devious smile. Well well well.. I thought, walking up to her and caressing her cute jap bum. While she was distracted i nabbed her and stuffed her into my sack. My sack, now comfortably full, held a cornucopia of sexy women of all colors of the rainbow. From the fat nigger bitch to the petit asian and the flat assed whitey, all my desires would definitely be sated tonight.

Making my way to the house, I let myself in, dropping the sack down the basement steps, listening to the high pitched hentai moans of the women tumbling around inside. It made my dick throb. Shivering in anticipation i leaned down to pet georgy who had run up to me and was dancing around at my feet. I scooped him up in my arms and made my way up to my bedroom closet and got out the only thing that could get me off. A red and black guy fierri costume, visor and all.

I put it on and slowly made my way to the basement, grabbing some light beer on my way down. Cracking open a cold one, i made my way down the stairs, dick throbbing in my tracksuit. Opening the door, i saw the rainbow of women had scattered to different sides of the room. Brandishing my 420cm katana i got behind the latina, holding my sword at her nck. Its nothing personnel kid. In one slice i chopped off her head! I picked up her head and dribbled it on the stone ground of the basement. I threw it at the baseball hoop hanging fromm the ceiling, cheering myself on when i made a home run. I looked around angrily, cheer bitches. I glared, they did not make a peep. I glowered, do you know who i am? I am TROLLZOUS almighty. :(

I brandished my katana. Clap girls. They clapped unenthusiastically. I was not amused. I grabbed the women by the neck and threw them on the operating table. Pulling out my vast whip collection i perused them slowly. Carressing each one and considering it.

So there was the one i used to whip that amputee ladyboy hooker in 'nam, that was good. But it might be too much.. What about that one from where i hosted a furry orgy.. No. thats sinful. I should burn them. Oh yes.. That one i use to defeat the balrog.. I chuckled to myself, recalling that one time i fell to my death. Perfect, i purred aloud.

I turned to the girls, who were cowering on their backs. "Turn on your stomachs" I bellowed, steping towards them menacingly. I stomped my foot, sending liteal shockwaves through the basement. They whimpered and turned on their stomaches. The nigger and the cacuasian held eacother in fear. "Call me thotasarus rex" i screamed, brandishing my whip.

"Th th thotas arus rrex" they stammered.

"Beg me not to whip you - HA JK" i said and started whipping them before they even said a word. I paused and took a breath. Looking into their scared doe eyes I felt my anger fading away. I was about to get depressed befoee i had an idea. Pulling up the screen that covered half the basement i searched up one of my durv videos to watch. As i looked at that kids little SMUG FUCKING FACE I felt my anger rekindling. My dick got hard with rage.

I picked up my whip. Whipping them i watched their cute little butts jiggle and listeed to their adorable screams. I got out my -69cm dick and started jacking off with one hand while whipping them witht he other. Im ambidextrous. I know its a talent. Every day my mom used to shake both my hands and call me a good boy.. My eyes teared up. Fuck i miss that bitch.

My dog came into the room, his tail wagging happily. He trotted over to a pool of blood and began to lick it happily. I smiled happily, all my anger abating. I laid on the pool of blood next to him and patted the stone floor in front of me. He came over to me happly, licking me and spreading blood all over my face. I giggled, scratching his cute ears. I kissed him gingerly on his nose, crooning and calling him the best boy. All of a sudden my asscheeks clenched as a realization suddenly appeared in my mind.. I was in love with my dog.


End file.
